mugenfandomcom-20200222-history
Colonel Sanders/Peg's version
Created to fight against his competitor Ronald McDonald, Colonel Sanders is almost as famous as him in the M.U.G.E.N community, and has also been edited many times. He is a bit of a simple character with a gameplay that is quite different from Donald's, however, and he may be a bit underpowered and have a few gameplay issues, but he has a brutal custom A.I. ) |Image = File:PegColonelPortrait.png |Caption = Character portrait |Creator = peg |Downloadlink = MEGA Urrnge's Hank Hill soundpack |Resolution = Low}} Gameplay Colonel Sanders is a simple five-button character that plays like a four-button character, with four buttons being used for attacks and one being used as a shortcut, using the , , and buttons for attacks and using the button as a shortcut for the Dodge, which can also be activated by pressing + . Even though there are two different buttons that can be used to activate Sanders' Specials and Hypers, the button pressed doesn't seem to have any impact on the move's behavior, and all of his Specials and Hypers, save for The Whole Piece, use / in their activation commands. As for mechanics, Sanders doesn't have many other than a Dodge and Super Jump. Sanders is based on K.F.M.C. (an edit of Kung Fu Man made by Chotto-Komaru for helping Japanese creators with creating M.U.G.E.N characters) and the main reason he was created is to entertain those in Japan who enjoy making "McDonald's V.S. KFC" arguments and to pit him against Ronald McDonald, but his gameplay is somewhat different from Donald's and his moveset isn't as expansive. The damage his attacks deal is notably low, and he is somewhat frail with a Defence stat of 80, meaning he can take less damage than characters with regular stats, making him a bit underpowered. Sanders' comboability is somewhat limited; he can chain most light Normals into heavy Normals, can chain Normals into Specials, and can chain some Specials into other Specials but he can't chain Specials into Hypers and because of his limited combo system, he usually can't chain more than a few different moves. His standing has very awkwardly placed hitboxes, as it misses completely if the opponent is close enough to him and cannot be chained from any of his moves because of this, but it has infinite priority and a very long range, being the Normal with the longest range in his arsenal, and the majority of his other heavy Normals, as well as his airborne , have infinite priority. Sanders' crouching launches the opponent into the air, but even though it can be chained into a Super Jump, the opponent isn't launched up high enough to be hittable during the Super Jump. Sanders has a very strange type of damage dampening where the damage of any of Sanders' light Normals, as well as all of his Specials, depends on the amount of hits in a combo, but this damage dampener works incorrectly and reduces the damage of an attack even after a combo has technically ended, and the damage is reset after a certain amount of this; because of this, the damage Keel deals is very erratic as it often deals a random amount of damage; in addition, all of the affected moves deals slightly more damage on their first use and have their damage set to a lower amount on any subsequent uses which is also the amount the dampener sets the attack's damage to when it resets. Sanders has only three Specials that can be activated while standing, and he has two more Specials that can only be activated while airborne. Almost all of Sanders' specials boast a very long range and have infinite priority, and he has a dash attack in the form of Drum, an anti-air in the form of Wing that can also follow up into Rib, an airborne attack that involves Sanders crashing into the ground in the form of Thigh, which can deal damage to opponents near the spot where he crashes into the ground, and another airborne attack that involves Sanders briefly moving forward at a slow pace before attacking with a long-ranged swing, named Rib. While Sanders naturally has no projectile attacks, he has a move called Keel which functions as a close-ranged multi-hit attack and doubles as some kind of projectile reflector, as it responds to any projectile attacks that touch the area in front of Sanders while the move is active by firing a projectile at a high velocity. As for his Hypers, they deal a fair amount of damage and many of them have invincibility frames that last for the entire duration of the move, but it's possible to block during the superpause and easily block any of the Hypers except for Twister. One of his level 1 Hypers, EI, has an unfair amount of range, with a hitbox that covers more than half of the screen, and the opponent is slammed downward if they get hit. Two of his Hypers are throws, and one of them (Twister) gives Sanders invincibility frames for a short time after the move has ended, even if Sanders fails to grab the opponent, and the other (Pressure Fryer) sets a trap at the opponent's position, which makes it a very hard attack to avoid, and while it can be blocked, the opponent will be unable to move if the attack is blocked until the trap disappears, leaving the opponent open to attacks. The remaining two Hypers have a startup attack that transitions into a cinematic if the opponent is hit successfully, and the damage dealt to the opponent during the cinematic ignores the opponent's Defence stat due to reducing the opponent's Life rather than dealing actual damage. Colonel Sanders has a custom A.I. that can be configured by changing a value in the colonel_AI.cns file, which can range from 0 to 12, and the A.I. is set to its maximum value by default; at its maximum difficulty, the A.I. attacks very actively and often tries to get close to the opponent and trap them in a corner, often performing combos and making use of his Specials to maximize combos. The A.I. often starts out a match by either using Drum right away followed by Wing then Rib or by dodging forward then attacking the opponent. The A.I. almost never uses any Hypers other than The Whole Piece and often uses said move during an opportunity where the opponent can't escape from the initial hit. The A.I. often dodges backward after knocking down an opponent, only for it to assault the opponent again when they recover. At lower difficulty settings, the A.I. attacks less often and performs less combos; for example, at its lowest setting, its behavior is very similar to that of the default A.I. The A.I. is programmed to universally have Sanders stay close to the opponent most of the time regardless of the difficulty setting. 'Stats' 'Movelist' 'Specials' / | | }} / | | }} / | | }} / | | }} / | | }} 'Hypers' / | Uses 1000 Power| }} / | Uses 1000 Power| }} / | Uses 1000 Power| }} / | Uses 2000 Power| }} / | Uses 3000 Power| }} 'Others' / + | | }} + or + + | | }} 'Palette Gallery' 'Victory quotes' Videos MUGEN Ronald McDonald vs Colonel Sanders M.U.G.E.N Ronald McDonald vs. Colonel Sanders Random Mugen Battle- Colonel Sanders vs. Big Chicken Trivia *Colonel Sanders has a special intro against Ronald McDonald. *''Colonel (3 dozen)'' is a pun on "3" being pronounced as "san" and "dozen" being pronounced as "dars" in Japanese, forming "Colonel San-dars". The move is a 36-hit combo to reflect its name. Edits Category:Character versions Category:Low-res Characters Category:Four-button Characters Category:Characters with custom sprites Category:Characters with a Dodge Category:Characters that can run backwards Category:Characters that can run forwards Category:Characters with a Super Jump Category:Characters made by peg Category:Characters made in 2008 }}